


Open Invitation, Denied

by bar2d2s



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, emotional detachment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can...stay, if you like."</p><p>He won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Invitation, Denied

"You can... _stay_ , if you like."

Hux barely pauses in his methodical dressing; as swift and efficient at putting on his clothes as he was taking them off. He doesn't answer Kylo Ren at first. Why should he? These clandestine meetings of theirs serve one purpose and one purpose only: stress relief through sexual congress. Outside of the four walls of Ren's modest quarters, Hux couldn't stand the man.

"I think not." He said finally, once he'd tied his boots and slid his gloves back into place. Kylo had had his back to him, laying on his side, but now he rolled onto his stomach.

"If that is what you prefer." Kylo replied, voice hoarse and low. He always sounded wrecked after their sessions, and Hux would never admit to the little swell of pride he felt at that fact. _He_ had done this, after all.

Hux had no interest in indulging Kylo in his gentler physical desires. He knew the taller man was desperate for human contact by the way he would cling, hands clutching his shoulders, legs wrapped around slim hips, but that was irrelevant. They were not romantic partners; they sought release together, and that was all. Affection wasn't a logical next step in this strange union, it would only encourage Kylo to seek him out more.

And that was the last thing he wanted.

Still, it was unwise to leave when Snoke's pupil was on the verge of a pout, it undid all of his hard work, after all.

Kneeling on the bed, Hux reached out and pushed away the dark strands of hair that were obscuring Kylo's eyes. The younger man looked startled for a moment, but relaxed into the touch almost immediately.

"Sleep. I have things I must attend to, and staying here will only allow for more tasks to build up." His fingers slid from Kylo's brow to his cheek, and Hux watched with amusement as brown eyes slid closed.

"Will you come back?" The question is a shock, a needless one at that. Of course Hux will return, eventually. His time in Kylo's bed was not wasted; Kylo's temper tantrums dropped in number for days with every night they spent together.

"Yes."

Kylo's mouth twitched ever so slightly upward, and he rolled onto his side, back to facing away from Hux and the door.

Hux leaves before Kylo manages to figure out that while he'd said he was coming back, he'd never mentioned _when_.


End file.
